Clara Horwitz (1835-c1863)
Clara Horwitz (1835-c1863) of Eisleben was a housewife in Germany. It is unclear if she emigrated to the United States with her husband or if she died in Germany. (b. March 4, 1835; Eisleben, Sachsen-Anhalt, Germany - d. circa 1862-1865; Berlin, Germany) Parents Aaron Horwitz (1797-1853) according to Clara's marriage record. Birth March 4, 1835 in Eisleben, Germany according to her marriage record. Religion Clara was Jewish. Marriage She married Siegmund Freudenberg (1828-1908) on January 3, 1856 in Eisleben, Germany in a Jewish ceremony. The full text in German is as follows: "1857. Laut Verhandlung vom 22. Dezember 1856, (Vol I, fol. 258, den Akten der Beglaubigungen der Heiraten unter den Juden betreffend) haben der Kaufmann Siegmund Freudenberg zu Berlin und die Jungfrau Clara Harwitz, Tochter des verstorbenen Kaufmanns Aron Harwitz, zu Eisleben geboren, am vierten März 1835, welche zu der jüdischen Glaubensgemeinschaft zugehören, erklärt, daß sie fortan als ehelich miteinander verbunden betrachten wollen. Eisleben, am dritten Januar eintausend achthundert siebenundfünfzig. Schnorbusch Protokollführer." Translated into English it reads: "1857. By law, effective December 22, 1856 (Volume I, folio 258, the files of the legalization of marriages among Jews), has the union between the merchant Siegmund Freudenberg of Berlin and the virgin Clara Horwitz, born in Eisleben on March 4, 1835, daughter of the late merchant Aron Horwitz, belonging to the Jewish community, been theretofore declared to be considered legitimate. Eisleben, January 3, 1857. Secretary Schnorbusch." Children *Max S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) *Gertrude Freudenberg (1861-1940) They emigrated to the United States around 1865. Max was born in Berlin and Gertrude was born in New York. Berlin The first clue that the family was from Berlin came from the World War I draft registration of Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988) in 1918. Richard was the son of Max Freudenberg and Clara Horwitz. Death It is unclear if she emigrated to the United States with her husband or if she died in Germany. She died between 1862 and 1865. Her last child was born in 1861 in Berlin and her husband and children emigrated in 1865 to the US. Relationship Clara Horwitz (1835-c1863) was the second great-grandmother of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). Source Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) for Findagrave starting on September 10, 2003. Other Clara Horwitz There is a Clara Charlotte Horwitz in the International Genealogical Index for her baptism. Her parents were Leopold Ludwig Horwitz (bef 1817-aft1843) and Pauline Bornemann (bef1817-aft1843). This Clara was born on September 12, 1834 and was baptized on September 29, 1834. At one point in time she was confused with our Clara. Research *On June 9, 2011 the distinction was made between the Christian Clara Horwitz and the Jewish Clara Horwitz based on the marriage record of Sigmund and Clara found on that day. At one time Clara Charlotte Horwitz was the prime candidate for our Clara before her marriage record was discovered. External links *Clara Horwitz (1835-?) at Findagrave Category:Horwitz (surname) Category:Horwitz Surname in Germany Category:Horwitz Surname in Berlin, Germany Category:Non-SMW people articles